


Hero 'verse Character Bank

by Followingthestar, SilverWing15



Series: Hero 'Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followingthestar/pseuds/Followingthestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: What it says on the tin. Character bank and other misc world building and/or reference stuff for Hero verse.





	Hero 'verse Character Bank

**Heroes **

**Beatrice Shepherd**

Superhero name: Luna

Powers: Super strength, invisibility

Touched an alien artifact that gave her powers five years ago.

**Carter Araujo**

Superhero name: Enigma 

Powers: Telepathy and Telekinesis 

Aspiring senator, born with her powers. 

**Ultraman **

Definitely not a superhero knock off. Seems to show up in every story, I can't stop him. 

**VILLAINS **

**Olivia Banks**

Villain Name: Phantom 

Powers: suspected telepathy/telekinesis, highly intelligent 

Origin unknown.

**Adrian Minsk**

A wealthy businessman, currently using a loophole in the law to require registration of heroes and using his charm to bring some onto his side despite his long supervillainous history.

**Rebekah Amin **

Villain Name: Fathom 

Powers: Weather control/manipulation 

Origin: Made a deal with a nature spirit and became an eco-terrorist in their name. 

**Nitro**

Works with Fathom occasionally. Plans to destroy a chemical plant run by Minsk who was responsible for Nitro getting his powers which ruined his life

**Gloom & Lurker **

Supervillain team, one works with magic, one works with technology. 


End file.
